Ари/Биография
|render = Ahri Render.png |gender = женский |race = Вастайи (Лиса-гуманоид) |birthplace = Иония |residence = Иония (Постоянного места жительства нет) |occupation = * Пожирательница душ * (Поп-звезда) * (Студентка) * (Аркадный новичок) * (Звёздная защитница) * (Завоеватель) |faction = * Иония |related = Вуконг |explore = Девятихвостая лиса Сад забвения Полевой дневник Эдуарда Сантанжело, повествующий о вастайи }} }} Ари — свободная вастайи, которая от рождения связана с тайными силами Рунтерры. Из непокорной природной магии она формирует сферы чистой, грубой энергии, которыми жонглирует с невиданной ловкостью. Прежде чем вытянуть из жертвы жизненные силы, Ари любит поиграть с добычей, манипулируя ее эмоциями. Хищница по натуре, Ари не чужда состраданию, ведь она переживает обрывки воспоминаний каждой из поглощённых душ. Девятихвостая лиса= Ари ничего не помнит о своем происхождении и семье — совсем маленькой ее бросили в снежных лесах северной Ионии. От прошлого у нее осталась лишь пара одинаковых самоцветов. Голод привел девочку в стаю ледяных лисиц: она присоединилась к ним прямо во время охоты, а когда охота была окончена, звери приняли Ари в свою стаю. Лишенная наставника, который обучил бы ее основам магии вастайи, Ари просто следовала инстинктам. Она научилась впитывать волшебство из окружающего мира и метать разрушительные сферы; а еще улучшать магией свои рефлексы, чтобы мастерски настигать и убивать свою добычу. Если ей удавалось подобраться близко к оленю, она могла погрузить его в состояние столь глубокой безмятежности, что животное не шевелилось, даже когда Ари вонзала зубы в его плоть. Первая встреча лисицы с людьми произошла, когда отряд иноземных солдат встал лагерем неподалеку от ее логова. Поведение людей изумило Ари, и она стала с любопытством наблюдать за ними издалека. Ее внимание привлек охотник, который, в отличие от своих расточительных товарищей, находил применение каждой части убитых животных, как это делала Ари и ее лисья семья. Внезапно в охотника вонзилась стрела, и Ари физически ощутила, как вытекает его жизнь. Не вмешиваясь в бой людей, она лишь инстинктивно впитала силу, покидавшую тело охотника — и увидела обрывки его воспоминаний. Его возлюбленную, погибшую в бою; его детей из удивительной страны железа и камня. Ари осознала, что может изменить его эмоции — от страха и горя до радости, — и умирая, он видел созданный ею образ залитого солнцем луга. Ари никогда не чувствовала себя настолько живой, как в тот миг, когда впитала жизнь охотника. В восторге от новых ощущений, она решила отныне быть ближе к людям... и стала странствовать по Ионии в поисках новых жертв. Ей нравилось играть с добычей, тасуя ее эмоции, прежде чем поглотить жизненную силу. Ари заполняла сознание жертв красивыми образами, страстными желаниями, а порой — наваждениями, полными неизбывного горя. Она пьянела от чужих воспоминаний и с радостью уходила в чужие жизни с головой. Глазами своих жертв Ари видела, как те приносят клятву верности в храме тени; совершают подношения воплощению солнечного бога; встречают племя вастайи, которые говорят только на языке песен; любуются невиданными ею горными пейзажами. Снова и снова окунаясь в дразнящие воспоминания, Ари с замиранием сердца переживала радостные минуты чужих жизней и плакала, наблюдая, как ноксианские захватчики истребляют целые деревни в Ионии. Каково же было ее удивление, когда из чужих воспоминаний Ари узнала легенду о зловещем демоне в виде лисицы... С каждой следующей жертвой, чью жизненную силу она поглощала, дикая вастайи все сильнее отождествляла себя с людьми. В определенный момент Ари начала чувствовать себя наполовину человеком и испытывать вину за то, что прервала так много жизней. Ей стало страшно, что мифы о демонической лисе правдивы — и она всего лишь жестокое, бесчеловечное чудовище. Но если Ари пропускала охоты и не питалась чужими эмоциями слишком долго, ее силы таяли, и вастайи волей-неволей приходилось искать новую жертву, чтобы не погибнуть самой. Ари искала способ обуздать свою сущность, и пыталась контролировать себя, поглощая лишь частицы жизненной силы. Достаточные, чтобы принести ей пару воспоминаний, но не убить при этом жертву. Какое-то время ей это удавалось, но вечный голод терзал ее все сильнее, и однажды жажда оказалась сильнее разума. Тогда внутри Ари проснулся необузданный хищник, и она выпила мечты целой деревни на побережье. Измученная чувством вины, Ари не могла простить себя. Печаль пустила корни глубоко в ее душу и заставила задуматься о смысле собственного существования. Стремясь обуздать нестерпимый голод, она оставила мир людей и нашла уединение в сердце лесной чащи, в темноте подземных пещер. Убийства прекратились. Прошли годы, и Ари вернулась в мир измененной. Теперь она была готова увидеть все грани жизни — своими глазами. Иногда лисица отпивает по несколько глотков от силы других людей, но больше не поглощает жизни целиком. Парные самоцветы остались единственной ниточкой в ее прошлое, и Ари взялась за нее, отправившись на поиски подобных себе. Больше она не станет полагаться на чужие воспоминания и заимствованные мечты. Отныне это только ее жизнь. |-|Честная сделка= Рынок насквозь провонял чадящими благовониями и подгнившей капустой. Ари спрятала от случайных глаз девять своих хвостов под плащом. Чтобы отвлечься от дурного запаха, она вертела между пальцами пару одинаковых прозрачных самоцветов, постукивая одним об другой. По форме каждый из камней напоминал язык пламени, но их высекли таким образом, чтобы острые края, соприкоснувшись, образовывали идеальную сферу. Самоцветы были у Ари с рождения, но она не имела ни малейшего понятия, зачем они нужны и откуда у нее взялись. Хотя Ари оказалась в этом городе впервые и все вокруг было незнакомым и чужим, ей не было страшно — потому что скрытая магия тихонько звенела здесь повсюду, и это действовало успокаивающе. Ари прошла мимо прилавка, заставленного множеством плетеных корзин. Они были до краев наполнены гладко отполированными камнями, ракушками, на которых запечатлены легенды морского племени, игральными костями, вырезанными из настоящих костей... и прочими забавными и бесполезными вещицами. Но среди них не было ничего, напоминающего ее самоцветы. – Желаешь алмаз, голубой, как небо, красавица? – воззвал седобородый торговец. – Только для тебя: отдам лазурное украшение по цене одного-единственного вороньего пера! Что, ты никогда не слышала плач воющих воронов? Ну тогда по цене семечка дерева юбджи. Подходи, сторгуемся! Ари улыбнулась его напору, покачала головой и продолжила свой путь, держа самоцветы в руке. Она прошла мимо прилавка, заваленного шипастыми оранжевыми овощами; мимо ребенка, продающего фрукты, которые меняют цвет в зависимости от погоды; мимо по меньшей мере троих продавцов благовоний. Каждый из них размахивал курительницей со своей смесью ароматов и страстно уверял покупателей, что именно он открыл истинный способ самой глубокой медитации! Предсказываю судьбу! Кто хочет узнать свою судьбу? – выкрикивала молодая женщина с лавандовыми глазами и мягкими чертами лица. – Узнайте, в кого вам суждено влюбиться! Как отвадить несчастья с помощью корня лопуха? А если вы предпочитаете оставить ваше будущее в руках богов, то я могу ответить на вопросы о вашем прошлом. Хотя все же советую узнать хотя бы, не грозит ли вам смерть от отравления?! Высокий вастайи с кошачьими ушами уже собирался закусить только что купленным пирожком с острой начинкой, но, услышав слова гадалки, замер и с тревогой посмотрел на нее. – Для тебя мой ответ: «Нет», и причем совершенно бесплатно, – сказала провидица, сделав легкий реверанс в его сторону, а затем обернулась к Ари. – А вот у тебя, похоже, темное и загадочное прошлое. И оно тянется за тобой... как хвост. Я права? Не желаете поговорить об этом, леди? Ари остановилась. Сквозь какофонию рыночных ароматов до нее донесся запах мокрого меха и пряной кожи, исходящий от шеи гадалки. – Спасибо, но нет, – ответила вастайи. – Я просто смотрю. – Боюсь, ты не отыщешь на этом рынке других амулетов работы Юмелло, – заметила гадалка, кивнув на самоцветы у Ари в руке. – Вроде тех, что у тебя. Девушка вздрогнула, чувствуя, как по спине пробежали мурашки, но подошла к гадалке поближе. Она не позволит волнению сбить себя с толку. – Вы узнаете эти камни? Откуда они? Женщина внимательно оглядела Ари. – По крайней мере, я так думаю, что это работа Юмелло, – сказала она. – Сама-то я не видела его парных украшений, только слышала про них. За свою жизнь мастер успел вырезать совсем немного, а во время войны большинство комплектов потеряли пару... Сейчас пара – это редкость. Ари внимательно слушала, подавшись вперед. – Кстати, мое имя Хи‘рин, – бросила гадалка. – А где найти этого мастера? – спросила Ари. – Понятия не имею, – рассмеялась Хи‘рин. – Но если ты зайдешь ко мне, я расскажу, что знаю. Вастайи снова плотно закуталась в плащ и быстрым шагом последовала за женщиной. Гадалка вела ее не в хлипкую палатку, куда зазывала посетителей, а дальше в тень, внутрь крытой повозки, стены которой были сплошь завешаны звериными шкурами. – Хочешь травяного чаю? Только утром заварила, – сказала Хи‘рин. Она налила две чашки напитка, по цвету напоминающего сливовое вино, и одну взяла себе. Вкус у чая был горьким, как кора дуба, смягченный ложкой приторно-сладкого меда. Хи‘рин протянула руку, чтобы взять самоцветы, но Ари только крепче сжала их в кулаке. – Похоже, эти камни очень важны для тебя, – кивнула женщина, сдержанно улыбнувшись. – Не волнуйся, я не занимаюсь перепродажей краденных солнечных камней. Вредно для репутации, знаешь ли. – Так что ты можешь рассказать? Откуда они? – спросила Ари, неохотно передавая камни. Гадалка посмотрела сквозь них на свет. – Красивые, – признала она. – Не понимаю, как они так идеально совпадают. Никогда не видела ничего подобного... Ари молчала. Любопытство буквально сковало ее, и вастайи не могла отвести взгляд от женщины. – Легенда гласит, что скульптор по имени Юмелло собирал окаменевшие яйца древних ящеров, которые пролежали в земле несколько тысячелетий. Из них-то он и вырезал предметы причудливой формы. Эти древние ящеры жили задолго до того, как море Гету высохло и обратилось в пустыню, оставив после себя лишь окаменелые кости и пыль. Хи‘рин резко закашлялась, и чуткий нос Ари уловил в ее дыхании кислую нотку, как будто бы женщина пила уксус. – Говорят, что все созданные Юмелло творения – это части одной большой скульптуры, – откашлявшись, продолжила Хи‘рин. Она покачала золотыми камнями перед лицом Ари. – Так же как твое прошлое принесло тебе загадку, на которую ты жаждешь узнать ответ, так и у этих камней есть много других частей, и, объединившись, вместе они создадут нечто совсем иное. Ты тоже: кто знает, кем ты станешь, узнав свое прошлое? Ведь когда найдешь все потерянные части, можешь узнать больше, чем хотела. – Это все лишь красивые слова, – пробормотала Ари, не сводя глаз с женщины. Помолчав секунду, Хи‘рин усмехнулась. – Есть нить истины, а вокруг нее – нити, которые я додумала. Чтобы предсказателю верили, в его предсказаниях не должно быть заметно швов. Женщина достала из шкафчика охотничий нож. – Я вплела в разговор ровно столько интересного, сколько было нужно, чтобы ты осталась и слушала. Достаточно, чтобы чай успел сковать твои мышцы, – улыбнулась она. Приглушенное рычание сорвалось с губ Ари. Она готова была разорвать эту женщину, попыталась наброситься на нее, но руки и ноги не слушались. Девушка как будто приросла к месту. – О, не стоит сердиться, леди. Мне всего-то нужен один твой хвост. Это, видишь ли, большая ценность, хвост оборотня используется для приготовления многих снадобий и зелий... По крайней мере, я так думаю. Никогда раньше не встречала вастайи с лисьими хвостами. А чай у меня специальный, он тебя не только обездвижил, но и обезболил. Так что ты почти ничего и не почувствуешь. Хи‘рин ловко перетянула повязкой один из хвостов Ари. Девушка пыталась сопротивляться, но все еще была не в силах шелохнуться. – Завтра ты проснешься как новенькая, ну, только без одного хвоста, – бормотала женщина. – Ну скажи, неужели тебе действительно нужны все девять? Ари зажмурилась и потянулась за витающей вокруг магией. Ее было много вокруг, но чай слишком ослабил Ари, она не могла даже зачерпнуть силу, витающую вокруг. Поэтому девушка выбрала куда более податливый и слабый источник – разум Хи‘рин – и проникла в него. Девятихвостая лисица открыла глаза и пристально посмотрела в лицо гадалки. Глаза женщины потемнели и из лавандовых стали фиалковыми. – Хи‘рин, подойди, – приказала Ари. – Я хочу заглянуть в душу той, кто обманула меня. – Да, госпожа, – покорно ответила женщина, застыв на месте. Ее голос звучал гулко, как будто доносился со дна колодца. Хи‘рин наклонилась и замерла совсем близко от Ари. Она хищно вдохнула и потянула из гадалки жизненную силу. ...И увидела, как маленькая Хи‘рин, голодная и испуганная, прячется под прилавком, а стоящие над ним двое мужчин злобно и требовательно зовут ее. Но девочка может предъявить им лишь пустой ящик для денег, потому что не заработала за день ничего... Ари дышала полной грудью, вытягивая жизнь из Хи‘рин, смакуя букет ее воспоминаний, переживаний и чувств. Их вкус был ярким и сочным, и Ари наслаждалась каждым оттенком чужих эмоций. ...Хи‘рин предсказывает будущее закутанной в покрывало знахарке и получает медную монетку за свои труды. На эту монетку она покупает кусок хлеба, который тут же жадно ест... ...Суровая компания играет в карты в захудалой таверне. Мужчина с бровями, похожими на крылья бабочки, ставит на кон золотой камень Юмелло, а притаившаяся в темном углу Хи‘рин видит это... ...Хи‘рин следит за тем, как Ари бродит по рынку, и замечает лисий хвост, на мгновение выглянувший из-под плаща. Она заманивает вастайи в повозку и... Довольно. Ари отпустила женщину. От полученной энергии слегка кружилась голова. С каждым украденным у гадалки воспоминанием лисица чувствовала, как тело избавляется от яда и силы возвращаются к ней. Обретя свободу, она сгибалась, и разгибалась, и играла хвостами, ощущая, как жизнь возвращается в затекшие руки и ноги. Глаза Хи‘рин были широко раскрыты, она еще не пришла в себя. Однако женщина была жива. Скорее всего, завтра она проснется как новенькая – потеряв лишь несколько воспоминаний, по которым она не будет скучать. Теперь, когда Ари узнала прошлое Хи‘рин, она не могла по-настоящему сердиться на гадалку. Вастайи погладила ее по щеке, потуже завернулась в плащ и вышла из обитой шкурами повозки на залитую солнцем улицу. Хи‘рин не вспомнит ни ее, ни эту встречу. Но Ари получила свое от этой сделки. Теперь у нее есть имя – мастер Юмелло – и образ мужчины с бровями-бабочками, навеки запечатленный в ее памяти. |-|Сад Забвения= Порыв ветра принес холодный ночной воздух из сада, и он был напоен чарующим ароматом фруктов и цветов. Ари замерла у входной арки, где камень врат уходил под землю; где она только что выбралась из узких запутанных пещер, черневших по краю широкого кратера. Деревья и кусты ежевики буйно разрослись, сплетаясь друг с другом, и шелестели в лунном свете, окруженные пышным изобилием цветов. Ари не решалась войти, потому что хорошо знала двойственную природу всякой красоты: она слишком часто таит опасность. С самого детства девушка слышала легенды о священной роще – но никогда раньше ей не доводилось пробираться через лабиринты южных пещер, чтобы спуститься на дно кратера и войти в зловещий сад. Легенды гласили, что переступивший порог сада покинет его совсем другим человеком – или не покинет вовсе. Правда это или нет, но Ари уже приняла тяжелое решение. Перешагнув невидимую границу, она вошла в сад и сразу ощутила знакомое покалывание в затылке – как будто кто-то пристально следит за ней. И хотя среди зарослей Ари не встретилось ни единой живой души, в саду отнюдь не было тихо и спокойно. Каждую секунду вокруг девушки расцветали новые цветы. Она шла по извилистой тропке сквозь переплетения растений и осторожно перешагивала через корни, выдавшиеся из земли. Чуткие уши лисицы слышали, как корни бурчат внизу, пробиваясь сквозь толщу земли. Ари грациозно увернулась от потянувшейся к ней лозы, словно желавшей ласки. Она могла поклясться, что слышала тихое ш-ш-ш, которое доносилось от мягко шуршащей вокруг листвы. Сквозь полог леса пробивался свет луны, играя отблесками в золотых и серебряных кронах деревьев. Вокруг стволов обвивались стебли цветов с прекрасными бутонами, сияющими ярче самоцветов. Сочные гроздья пряной вишни были покрыты инеем и негромко звенели, раскачиваясь посреди буйных зарослей. Снежная лилия потянулась к Ари и ласково прикоснулась к ее щеке. Искушение было слишком велико. Ари зарылась лицом в идеально-белые лепестки и вдохнула пьянящий аромат цветка. Прохлада коснулась лица, и девушка начала растворяться в слабом благоухании апельсинов, в нежности летнего ветерка... и резком, остром запахе только что убитой жертвы. Цветок затрепетал, и лепестки его внезапно стали алыми. У Ари перехватило дух. От запаха закружилась голова, и она едва устояла на ногах. Чик. Снежная лилия упала на землю с перерезанным стеблем, густая вязкая жидкость сочилась из него. Ари громко выдохнула, все ее девять хвостов нервно дернулись, а в голове прояснилось. Она вздрогнула, увидев перед собой женщину, седую, как лунь. В руках у незнакомки были ножницы, она куталась в цветастую шаль, а на ее ресницах сверкали капли росы. Лицо садовницы, покрытое морщинами, напоминало древесную кору и было столь же непроницаемым. Под взглядом ее аквамариновых глаз Ари почувствовала себя непривычно неловко. Как будто женщина была способна взрезать ее тело так же легко, как этот стебель. Но в последнее время для Ари уже мало значила собственная безопасность. – Ты напугала меня, Игилья, – вздохнула она. В легендах говорилось об этой женщине: ее называли Пожирательница Тайн, Та-чье-имя-забыто или просто Садовница-Ведьма. Ари обратилась к ней Игилья. Прабабушка, чтобы показать уважение к ее силе. – Цветы тоже что-то хотят от нас, – сказала женщина. – Так же как и мы что-то просим у них. Советую тебе не совать нос куда не следует. Уж я-то знаю, что говорю. Мне самой приходится кормить этих голодных малышей. – Значит, вы – Садовница, – кивнула Ари. – Это одно из моих... не самых страшных имен. Но к делу это не относится. Я ведь знаю, зачем ты пришла, Имина. Дитя. Такое обращение принято в семьях, в настоящих семьях. И Ари почувствовала неловкость, услышав его в свой адрес, даже не совсем осознавая, почему. – Ты жаждешь освобождения. Хочешь избавиться от боли, – заявила Садовница. Она переступила через поросль стыдливого папоротника, который тут же съежился и спрятался в земле, и поманила Ари за собой. – Пойдем. И пока они шли по удивительному саду, залитому лунным светом, все цветы поворачивали свои головки к старухе, как будто бы она сама была солнцем, согревающим их листья и помогавшим им расти. А может быть, они просто не хотели поворачиваться к ней спиной. Старуха указала Ари на скамейку в тени узловатого дерева, склонившегося под тяжестью облачных плодов, а сама села напротив. – Дай угадаю. Ты была влюблена, – сказала Садовница, сморщив губы в улыбке. Ари нахмурилась. – Не переживай, ты далеко не первая, – усмехнулась старуха. – Итак, кто же он? Солдат? Искатель приключений? Воитель в изгнании? – Художник, – ответила Ари. Прошло больше года с тех пор, как она произнесла его имя в последний раз, и у нее не было ни малейшего желания делать это сейчас. Произнести его имя было для нее все равно что проглотить битое стекло. – Он рисовал... цветы. – А. Романтик, – понимающе кивнула Садовница. – Я убила его, – Ари словно выплюнула эти слова. – Это достаточно романтично? Высказанная вслух правда была с привкусом столь едкой горечи, что Ари не смогла скрыть ее. – Я пила жизнь с его губ, пока он умирал у меня на руках, – проговорила девушка. – Он был добрее и бескорыстнее, чем люди вообще имеют право быть. Я думала, что смогу подавить свои желания. Но вкус его воспоминаний и снов слишком сильно притягивал меня. Он настаивал, чтобы я продолжала, и я... не смогла воспротивиться. А теперь не могу дальше жить с памятью о том, что натворила. Прошу тебя, Игилья. Подари мне забвение. Забери мои воспоминания. Садовница ничего не ответила. Она поднялась со скамьи, сорвала с облачного дерева тяжелый плод, медленно и аккуратно очистила его. Кожура завилась спиралью, а мякоть распалась на шесть алых долек. Старуха протянула плод Ари. – Хочешь кусочек? Ари смотрела на облачный фрукт с опаской. – Не бойся, ему от тебя ничего не надо. Плоды не такие, как цветы. Плод – самая великодушная часть растения. Он лишь стремится быть сочным и сладким, ароматным и желанным. Стремится привлечь внимание. – Еда для меня на вкус словно прах, – отвернулась Ари. – Как я могу думать о еде, если я не более чем чудовище? – Чудовища тоже нуждаются в пище, – с мягкой улыбкой проговорила Садовница. Она положила кусок плода себе в рот, пожевала, потом скривилась. – Тьфу! Столько лет в саду, а до сих пор не привыкла к их резкому вкусу. Она доела плод и, покончив с ним, стерла сок с губ и подбородка. Ари сидела в молчании. – Итак, ты украла чужую жизнь, – подытожила старуха. – И теперь страдаешь от этого. – Это невыносимо, я больше так не могу. – Боюсь, что всякая жизнь – боль, – заметила Садовница. Вокруг ее руки обвилась лоза, усыпанная бутонами снежных лилий. Но женщина даже не вздрогнула. - Мне слишком больно жить дальше с памятью о том, что я убила его, – жалобно сказала Ари. – Потерять себя может оказаться еще больнее, Имина. Садовница осторожно взяла руку Ари в свою и тихо сжала ее. Ее аквамариновые глаза сияли в лунном свете, и Ари заметила в ее взгляде нечто, чего раньше не замечала, – что-то вроде... тоски? – Ты потеряешь целостность, – объяснила старуха. – И уже никогда ее не вернешь. – Но я ее уже потеряла! И с каждой секундой распадаюсь заново. Прошу тебя, Игилья. Я должна это сделать. Старуха вздохнула. – Ну что же. Этот сад не откажется от дара, принесенного добровольно, ибо он всегда жаждет. С этими словами Садовница протянула Ари свою руку, обвитую лозой с бутонами снежных лилий. Лепестки их раскрылись подобно протянутым рукам. – Выдыхай и думай о том, о чем хотела бы забыть. Отдай свое дыхание этому цветку, а вместе с ним отдай и память, – проскрежетала старуха, указывая на одну из раскрытых лилий. – Цветок поглотит их. Но не смей вдыхать, пока не избавишься от всего, что хочешь отдать! Девушка осторожно взяла цветок в руки. Садовница кивнула. Ари сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула прямо в раскрытые лепестки. ...Ари и мужчина с волосами цвета воронова крыла рука об руку стоят на берегу озера. Вместе они прыгают в воду, кричат и резвятся в накатывающих волнах. Картинка поблекла и растворилась, подобно облаку в жаркий день, а вместе с ней ушла и боль. ...в лесу, спящем под властью зимы, Ари наблюдает, как мужчина с волосами цвета воронова крыла рисует на холсте один-единственный цветок. «А разве не я твой цветок?» – спрашивает она, спуская бретельку платья. Он берется за кисть и покрывает краской ее обнаженную спину. И вновь рисует цветок, на ее позвоночнике, кисть слегка щекотит кожу. «Конечно ты, – говорит он. «Ты, ты», – повторяет снова, с каждым словом целуя ее плечи. Ари знала, насколько ужасным будет то, что она увидит дальше. Но теперь она не ощущала ужаса, в ее душе царили лишь холод и пустота. ...она стоит посреди озера, держа на руках бездыханное тело мужчины, которого когда-то любила. Он погружен в воду, и зеркальная поверхность искажает его очертания. Еще минуты назад это воспоминание причинило бы Ари невыразимое страдание, терзающее душу, но сейчас она чувствовала лишь глубокую притупившуюся боль. А затем ей вдруг вспомнилась другая сцена, более ранняя... ...Ари стоит в каменной пещере, наклонившись над телом умирающего дровосека, и поглощает его жизнь. Она вздрагивает, услышав скрип сапог по снегу. Мужчина с волосами цвета воронова крыла стоит у входа и смотрит на нее. Ари в отчаянии, она не хочет, чтобы он видел ее такой! – Я никогда не буду достаточно хороша для тебя, – бормочет девушка, пряча взгляд. – Вот я во всей красе, жажду сожрать душу умирающего! Уйди, прошу тебя, уйди навсегда! Я чудовище и не смогу измениться. Но ее любимый отвечает: «Меня это не пугает». Впервые кто-то полюбил Ари такой, как она есть, принял вопреки ее природе. В голосе мужчины глубокая теплота и искреннее чувство. «Ведь я – твой». И это воспоминание застряло у Ари в горле. Она перестала выдыхать и нарушила чары цветка. Нет, только не это, билось в голове. Это я не могу потерять. Ари пыталась вдохнуть, но воздух сдавил ее горло, словно удавкой. Она задыхалась, грудь стиснуло, будто она вдохнула смертельный яд. В глазах потемнело, девушка продолжала ловить ртом воздух, пока ее легкие не заполыхали огнем. Она поняла, что если потеряет это воспоминание, то убьет любимого снова. Сотрет, будто его никогда и не было. Колени Ари подогнулись, и она упала на землю, не выпуская снежную лилию из рук. Невероятный запах цветка проник в ее мозг, вызывая странные и тревожные видения. Ари бредила наяву. Она смотрела, как в заснеженно-мертвом лесу все ее девять хвостов вырывают, только чтобы они отросли снова и их снова можно было вырвать с корнем. В каменной пещере она вглядывалась в бесчисленное множество собственных изображений, нарисованных угольно-черными мазками. И на каждой из этих картин ее лицо было холодным и пустым. Невесомая, она лежала на воде посередине озера и, взглянув вниз, поняла, что оно наполнено не водой, а кровью. Где же ты? В своем воображении она пыталась увидеть лицо, но другие воспоминания заслоняли его, искажали облик, который она и так уже начала забывать. Его лицо было мутным и размытым и больше походило на картину, чем на живого человека. Он смотрел на нее, заглядывал прямо в душу, но у Ари никак не получалось встретиться с ним взглядом. Девушка открыла глаза. Садовница стояла над ней, держа в руках лозу. Снежные лилии на ней обрели цвет воронова крыла. - Ты еще можешь видеть его? – спросила старуха. Разум Ари вцепился в ворох туманных образов у нее в голове и продолжал цепляться за обрывки, пока они не сложились в лицо. Его лицо. – Могу. Все как в тумане... но я помню, – прошептала девушка. Она воссоздала его лицо в своей памяти и смотрела не отрываясь, стараясь не забыть ни одной детали. Она не позволит ему рассыпаться. В глазах старухи что-то промелькнуло – не тоска, но сожаление. – Ты совершила то, на что у многих не хватило сил. Ты не поддалась соблазну покоя, – сказала Садовница. – Я и не могла... – Ари давилась словами. – Я никогда бы не смогла отказаться от него. Пусть даже я и чудовище. Пусть даже каждый день я распадаюсь на куски и снова и снова сотни раз должна терпеть эту боль. Но забвение – хуже боли. Гораздо хуже. У забвения множество размытых лиц, глядящих на нее пустыми глазами. – Ты не можешь забрать обратно то, что уже отдала, Имина, – сказала Садовница. – Цветы жадные создания, они не отдают обратно то, что получили по доброй воле. Но все, что осталось, – твое. А теперь уходи. Оставь это место, пока оно не овладело тобой, – прошептала она. Лоза лежала на плечах у старухи, и лилии на ней были аквамаринового цвета. – Пока сад не овладел тобой, как многими другими. Ари попыталась встать, но лоза снежных лилий обвилась вокруг ее хвостов. Цветы смыкались вокруг девушки, она боролась с их растущей хваткой, рвала ползучие усики, которые десятками цеплялись за ее мех. Рванувшись изо всех сил, Ари с трудом вырвалась и побежала. Узловатые корни выпростались из-под земли и пытались поймать ее, когда она мчалась мимо. Переплетенный полог лунных роз, усеянных шипами, поднялся, преграждая ей путь, но Ари задержала дыхание, пригнулась и прыгнула, скользнув под цветами и оставив им лишь клок своих волос. На тропинке, ведущей из сада, росло множество снежных лилий всех цветов. Их острые как бритва листья полоснули по коже Ари, толстые стебли пытались обвиться вокруг лица и шеи, зажимая рот. Звериная ярость пробудилась у Ари внутри. Она кусалась, зубами вгрызаясь в их волокнистые стебли, чувствуя на языке кислый вкус их крови. Вастайи прорвалась через входную арку и выбралась к каменной пещере за пределами сада. Голос Садовницы был здесь уже едва слышен. – Часть тебя навсегда останется в этом саду, – прокаркала старуха ей вслед. – В отличие от нас, смертных, он ничего не забывает. Ари даже не оглянулась на ее слова. |-|Заблудившаяся лиса= (Эту историю изначально выпустили вместе со статуей Ари (ограниченное официальное издание фигурки — '' ''Ahri statue, которая в настоящее время недоступна) The Ionian countryside burned. Noxian Legions ripped through the land like a serrated knife, their gleaming armor blood-red in the sinking sun. Blazing temples lit the waning daylight, and distant cries of anguish filled the air. Nestled in the foothills of Tevasa Mountain was a village of perhaps a hundred people - but home to no great warriors. Some families fled. Some prayed. Others held their loved ones close and wept. Fifty brave souls prepared to fight. They cleaned the dirt from their pitchforks and bound knives to broom handles. Mounting panic shone in the eyes of every defender: they knew they had no hope. With the dust of the Noxian advance already visible in the distance, there was little to do but make peace with their gods. The sons and daughters of Ionia took deep, steadying breaths of mountain air, gazed into the starry twilight, and waited for the slaughter soon to come. Хвост Ари со свистом рассёк воздух: нервный тик. Her sharpened senses warned of danger. Crouched in the shadow of a towering willow, she listened, watched, and waited. She had observed the villagers for weeks, watching from afar but never trusting herself to approach. She heard families talking over dinner, the laughs of women who might have been her sisters, and the games of children. Ahri would listen for hours on end, tearing herself away only when the longing grew too sharp. Though she had little understanding of nations or politics, instinct alone told her something was very wrong in the world today. Curious, and fearing for the villagers, Ahri sniffed the air. She pinpointed the source of her disquiet, and dashed into the night. Seven Noxian scouts eased through the brush, pushing ever closer to the mountain. Dark-eyed and wary, the men kept their hands on their weapons as they crept through the settling dusk. Ahri found them in a matter of moments and followed them through the forest. She darted between the trees, suspicion mounting as she observed their movements. Of their mission, Ahri could only guess, but she had fought enough battles to know killers when she saw them. The squad's captain scanned the undergrowth. Without breaking stride, he whispered a brief order to the man at his back, who relayed it to the man at his. Ahri thought nothing of it, and continued her silent pursuit. Suddenly, seven hands reached for seven arrows. "Now!" roared the captain. The Noxians loosed as one, and a flurry of hawk-fletched arrows flashed towards Ahri. She dived from the bushes as two arrows sliced through her sleeve. Ahri ripped it off and dashed into cover, yellow eyes aflame with shock and fury: she would lose no sleep in killing these men. Ahri opened her palms to the sky, and felt the raw power of her spirit coalesce. Her nine tails fanned out in all directions as she pulled white fire from the air with a snarl. With a flick of her wrist, Ahri summoned three of spinning flame. She dodged another volley of arrows before leaping for the nearest tree, coiling her tails to spring from its trunk, back towards her assailants. The Noxians scattered as she landed in their midst. The man closest to her thrust a knife, but the blade cut only air. Ahri danced through her foes with blinding speed. The fiery motes around her engulfed the three nearest men. White flames seared them, but Ahri had more than brute force in her arsenal. She vaulted from tree to tree, rising higher with every bound. She spotted the squad's captain crouched between a tangle of tree roots, his bowstring taut. Given half a chance, Ahri knew he'd put an arrow through her eye. She crept silently to the branches above the captain's shelter and spoke, her soft words laced with beguiling power. "Human", she whispered. "Come to me." The captain's features went slack. Through no will of his own, he set down his bow and walked from cover. He looked up, eyes wide with desperation and desire. "Now climb", said Ahri, blowing the man a kiss. The captain, utterly in her , scrambled for footholds on the tree trunk. Ahri summoned a of lambent energy to her palm, its innocent appearance belying its vast power. She drew back her arm, allowed herself a vulpine grin, and hurled it downwards. The orb streaked through the captain before flying back to Ahri's palm, and his smoking body fell to the forest floor with a thud. The remaining scouts fled in terror, but running proved every bit as futile as hiding. Ahri vaulted from branch to branch, tails whirling behind her as she struck two men down with thunderous bolts of energy. The last man collapsed in a tangle of limbs, clutching at his broken bones as Ahri landed gracefully beside him. She grabbed the Noxian's throat, and put her face an inch from his. "You brought this on yourselves", she hissed, and snapped the man's neck with a blast of concussive force. Only one task remained. Ahri had no qualms about gaining her humanity by taking it from men who had no use for it. She knelt over the fallen Noxian, feeling his pulse fade. She placed her hands to either side of his face. The light of his flowed from his eyes and mouth, and a thrilling sensation surged through Ahri. His humanity poured into her, and she felt the fox within withdraw with every heartbeat. Her tails curled in pleasure, her expression rapturous. Yet even lost in that glorious sensation, Ahri heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The villagers, hearing the sounds of combat, were coming to investigate. She couldn't let them see her like this, draining what remained of a dying man's life. To their eyes she would seem a terrifying mystery: a damnable half-breed stray, neither human nor beast. Reluctantly, Ahri turned from her feast, seeing shapes moving through the trees and bushes. She recognized the men and women she had watched from afar, remembering the friendship she hoped they might one day share. But today was not that day, and Ahri turned to flee into the woods.